Things can go wrong so bad
by EaSnowPw
Summary: Emily and Shinji go to a party, but things head to a very traumatising direction for her. A short one-shot based on my story 'The past and a Senkai', but even without it you can understand what's going on. Rated M to be sure.


It was a really nice evening. Emily looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. Ying whistled. "Looks good, master. Hirako'll love it."

Said master blushed crimson red. "It's not that! I just wanna look good."

Helen chuckled. She was sprawled on the bed. Ying and Yang had wanted to go drinking for a night. Well, actually just Ying. Yang was making sure his brother didn't get into trouble. Emily had allowed the inhabitants of her Inner World to leave for the night. She was just going at a party and didn't need her powers. Helen was going off to wherever.

Emily heard a knock at the door and spun around, wanting to open. However, Yang was faster. Shinji entered the room, his eyes widening when they landed on Emily. "You look amazing." He whispered after a while, making her smile. "Let's go."

She nodded, following him through the night.

* * *

Helen sighed. "These two would make such a good couple." She thought aloud.

Ying nodded. "Too bad they're both too chicken to make the first move."

Yang rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you guys have to do anything. Let them figure it on their own."

Helen flinched at the neutral voice. Ying stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Don't boss me. I know that. Whatever, let's leave. See ya around, Helen."

"Yeah, see ya." The Hollow answered. The three left the room.

* * *

Shinji and Emily made their way through the crowd until they found their friends. After a small chitchat, however, he offered to take her to the dance floor and she accepted, blushing slightly. Emily was amazed at how good he was and she didn't hide it. "You dance incredibly well." She said.

Shinji smiled."I have a lot of experience. You're really good yourself."

He slowly changed the style to more complicated moves and she easily kept up. Everyone ended up applauding. A man came up to them. "Long time no see, Niagra-san." He greeted.

Emily flinched slightly seeing him. He was one of her old classmates. She couldn't believe he was still alive.

"Long time no see, Noba-san."

He grinned, his eyes then trailing to her hand in Shinji's. She paled a little and her grip subconsciously tightened. Shinji noticed. "Who would you be?"

"Ah, excuse me for not introducing myself, Hirako-Taicho. I am Noba Senju, 4th Seat of the 9th. Niagra-san is an old classmate of mine from the Academy years." The man said, smiling.

Shinji eyed Emily questioningly. "Yeah, we had a few classes together." She answered.

"Hirako-san, do you mind if I steal her to talk a little about the old times?"

Emily's eyes widened in panic. She looked at Shinji. "Please say no." she whispered so Noba wouldn't hear her.

"Why not?" Shinji whispered back.

"Just do it."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your reiatsu level. If he tries anything, just flare it a little and I'll be there." He whispered back. Emily sighed. "Sure, you can take her." He then said aloud.

Noba took Emily through the crowd of people, leading her as far as possible from Shinji. "You know, for a second I actually thought you two were a couple." He said.

Emily glared at him. "Well, we're not."

He grinned and she realized her answer was exactly what he was hoping for. "Good." Noba grabbed her hand and shunpoed outside, pinning her against the wall. He covered her mouth with his. Emily's eyes were wide in fear when he pulled away, grinning madly. "You still have the same sweet taste, whore." He whispered.

"L-let me go." She whispered.

"Why won't you make me, Emerald?" he mocked.

She gulped, feeling incredibly scared. She let her reiatsu flare, hoping Shinji would come and save her. 'I was so stupid to let Ying, Yang and Helen leave!' she thought. Her eyes slid shut, tears pouring down her cheeks as the man in front of her ripped her beautiful dress, exposing her flesh to the night sky. She tried to push him away as he opened her bra and failed to, but when he touched her panties, he suddenly vanished. Emily opened her eyes, trembling lightly. She tried to cover herself, but her dress was damaged beyond repair. "S-Shinji…" she whispered.

He looked at her, his face dark. "Sorry I was late." He muttered. He then turned towards Noba, who was still recovering from the punch he had received.

"A-ah, Taicho, don't worry, I wasn't stealing, just borrowing. You can use her later, it's fine. The likes of her are…"

Shinji interrupted him. "Piss off or I'll make sure you'll never have children."

"Taicho, you may think that she's worthy of your protection…"

"3 seconds."

"Now-now, I don't…"

"3…"

"Are you really…?"

"2"

"Hirako-Taicho…!"

"1"

Noba's eyes widened and he scurried off immediately. Shinji watched him to make sure he had left for good, then he turned towards Emily and his look softened. She was trebling, her entire body shaking and her hands clumsily trying to cover her most private parts. He sighed, kneeling in front of her. He took off his haori. Although he was at a party, he still had to wear it. He didn't like it, but in that particular case it was an advantage. Emily looked him in the eyes as she felt the foreign clothing on her body. She flinched lightly at first, but then put her arms through the sleeves and pulled the clothing to herself, fully covering her ripped dress.

Emily broke the eye contact, looking down. She felt so embarrassed, standing in front of Shinji wearing almost nothing but his haori. She flinched when he grabbed her chin, tilting her head so she would make eye contact again. She was still scared; it was an irrational fear though. After all, she was fully aware that he would and could protect her, and she trusted that he wouldn't take advantage of her. 'I'm so pathetic.' She sobbed.

"Emily." Shinji whispered. She looked at him, eyes still teary. He gulped, his heart ached seeing her like that and he knew that it was his fault. He had told her to go with that son-of-a-bitch. He had promised he'd take care of her. And he hadn't kept his promise. He had gotten halfway drunk and barely noticed her flaring reiatsu. "Try to calm down. You're safe. I swear he won't touch you again. I won't let him." She nodded, still sobbing.

"I wanna go home." She whispered. "I wanna go home."

"Okay."

She then looked at him. "Please take me home."

Shinji nodded and gently scoped her up. Emily encircled her arms around his neck, entrusting him to take her away from the place of her new mental scar.

Shinji slowly placed Emily on her bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and folded her arms around them. He sat down on the bed, next to her. It just didn't feel right to leave her like that. "Emily…"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm always fuckin fine. I… I had just gotten unused to it after I became Senkai. It's no big deal. I…I'm just their toy… don't worry about me. I couldn't even take care of myself."

"Stop it. You're not like that. You're strong and talented and capable. It's my fault. I said I'd be there and I wasn't."

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but Shinji put a finger to her lips, silencing her. She then looked away, her eyes tearing once more. He hugged her, feeling useless for not knowing how to stop her tears, and she placed her arms around his neck, squeezing him. Shinji didn't say anything. "Please don't leave." Emily whispered. "I don't like being alone." Shinji nodded and Emily soon fell asleep.

* * *

~~~~Helen's POV~~~~~

I've been there since the beginning and I knew what she was talking about. I felt so guilty, leaving her alone at a party. How could we forget?

Hirako gently laid master down, then pulled back. He was probably too worried to notice me. His eyes were smoldering with a light I'd never seen before. He looked away suddenly, fisting his hands in the blanket. "Hirako-san…" I started. He looked at me, eyes wide, probably shocked that he hadn't seen me before… or maybe it was because I had caught him like that.

"Helen…" he whispered. This time he looked at master. Her face was pacified, her look relaxed. Hirako gulped.

"I know what happened. I can deduce." I sighed. "She'll be fine. Master had been through this before. It will be alright in the morning." My voice was colder than intended.

"Tch." His eyes closed. "She's been through this before, you say? What the…"

"Her brothers were there to help her, but they had their own lives to take care of."

He glared at me. "That's no excuse." He gulped. "I said I'd protect her. I said nothing would go wrong… and I didn't keep my promise."

I shrugged. I didn't find it that much of a big deal. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. You should as well. That bed is big enough." I vanished, leaving Hirako alone with his thoughts. That was what he wanted.

* * *

~~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Shinji looked at Emily's sleeping form, her eyes closed and her face still holding the remains of her tears. He sighed, leaning down until his lips touched hers. The kiss was short and gentle. He didn't want her to wake up. "I love you, Emily. I swear I'll never let you cry again." He whispered in her ear. Then he pulled back and went to sleep, holding her in his arms. He hated himself for what he had done. He had just thought that she was overreacting and he had been wrong… too wrong. 'What is wrong with me? I love her, I always keep an eye on her reiatsu level, but when she asks me to I don't. I'm so screwed.' His grip around her waist unconsciously tightened and he pressed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. 'Maybe we won't wake up in the same position… or at least I'll get up first…'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry... posted the wrong file first. A friend had to warn me about that... this is the good one. I swear.**


End file.
